I will answer
by Minyanne
Summary: When the unthinkable happens, an old friend rushes across the world to be by Carlisle's side and to support the Cullens in their time of mourning. Carlisle/Esme, suggested Carlisle/OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Minya (the narrator) is my original character, but not really a Mary Sue as she has her own set of stories on another site. When I saw Twilight, though, she immediately fell in love with Carlisle and begged me to put her in a story with him. So I guess this is a crossover? I don't know. Never written fan fiction before. Anyway, I don't own anything but Minya and Nathaniel. And sorry for the character death. It hurt me too._

* * *

**I will answer**

I was boarding the plane in Moscow before I stopped to think. When Nathaniel gave me the news last night I couldn't believe it. Esme was dead. It seemed impossible. I'd just seen her, not fifty years earlier. She was so young then, so vibrant! And now she was just so much dust.

I could remember when she was reborn. Carlisle was so panicked, he called me even though we hadn't spoken in more than a hundred years. He hadn't realized how hard it would be to have two newborn at once.

And here I was again, rushing to his side because of her. If I could just decide to hate him I'm sure I'd be much happier. But no matter how I tried, I couldn't turn away from him. Goddamn, Carlisle Cullen.

When I landed in Seattle, a pixie-like brunette was waiting for me. She hugged me as soon as I got off the plane and told me she was so pleased I'd come. Then we were off in a yellow Porsche, going to slow for my taste, even though I was sure she was driving more than 200 mph.

As soon as I saw the house it reminded me of Esme, big and bright and beautiful. I could sense her presence before we made it up the drive.

Edward was waiting for us in the garage. If I could cry, I would have sobbed just seeing him. For a long time I thought of him and Esme as twins, but I could see now that she was truly his mother – far better than I ever could have been.

Edward pulled me into an embrace and we just stood like that until the pixie touched my shoulder. Edward nodded and I wondered what she'd told him.

"He's upstairs," Edward whispered before he let me go. The pixie led me solemnly through the house, and I sense Esme even stronger inside. I could almost hear her voice coming from the very walls. Carlisle must be in agony.

We reached the second floor and the pixie ushered me through a set of heavy oak doors. The room was dark and smelled so heavily of Esme I knew she must be here. Looking around, I saw an ornate urn on the dresser. I crossed the room and put my hand on it. I offered a prayer then turned back to the room.

Carlisle was on the bed, curled in on himself watching me. My heart shattered. He was broken. I steeled myself and crawled up the bed to lie beside him. We just watched each other for a long time.

"I miss her." His voice was so pained I was sure my eyes would rip open with my unshed tears.

"I know."

He pulled me against him and buried his face in my collar. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you."

If my heart could beat, it'd be skipping. Like I could say no.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was harder than I expected. Esme had been so much more loved than I realized. The entire house was packed with humans come to pay their respect, and more than a few Dogs. The pixie - I found out her name was Alice - had warned me about them. She insisted they were friends, but she still seemed uneasy.

There were others of our kind as well. Five more with gold eyes like Carlisle's family, although one of the males seemed to be having as much difficulty as me in a room so full of humans. A blond female, their apparent leader, practically knocked me out of the way to throw her arms around Carlisle and held him for longer than was strictly necessary. I hid my annoyance by taking the opportunity to change my contacts.

I didn't mind them as much as I'd expected when Alice told me I had to wear them. She had seen me coming and gotten a supply of blue, so for the first time in more than 200 years my eyes were violet again.

I walked out to find the strange woman child - apparently my Edward's daughter - crying into the arms of one of the mongrels. Such an odd family. I wondered how they fit into the greater scheme. Edward shot me a pleading look from where he stood with his wife and her father. I just nodded. None of my philosophizing today. I really should work on my concentration. Edward inclined his head the way I'd come.

I went back, painfully aware of my speed among the humans. The female had released Carlisle but she and her family were still standing around him.

He saw me as I rounded the corner, his eyes on the verge of panic. I should have known it would take her death to make him need me.

Still, I bit through my tongue twice to keep myself from flying to him. He grabbed my hand as soon as I was in his reach and pulled me against his side, his grip verging on painful even against my stone hand. I squeezed back just as tight.

The ceremony itself dragged on. The urn sat on a podium at the front, and a long procession of mourners, humans and vampires alike came to offer treasured memories of Esme, and offer their sympathy to her family. Even a few of the mongrels spoke on her behalf. Such an odd place this was. Through the entire ordeal, Carlisle kept my hand crushed in his, as though I alone could keep him in this place. I clasp both my hands around his, afraid to let him go.

At the close of the ceremony, I reluctantly released him to stand by the podium, Edward's wife quickly taking my place. Carlisle had requested I perform the final rites, not willing to leave Esme's soul in the hands of a mere mortal. When I finished, Edward played Esme's song and the crowd began to disperse, all but the others of our kind and a handful of the mongrels. Carlisle played the gracious host, thanking everyone for coming, but as soon as the lat human left, we were locked away again.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks passed before we emerged. Three weeks of complete silence. Outside the big oak doors, I could hear life continue, albeit at a softer stunted pace. Beneath us, 11 vampires moved about on eggshells, only the pixie daring to interrupt our solitude. She seemed aware I wasn't accustomed to depriving myself; every few days she slipped a blood pack under the door. It wasn't nearly enough, but I managed to control myself until the hunger was even too much for Carlisle.

We went well away from human populations to hunt; farther than I'd ever traveled in a single night for a meal. I'd been dreading this part – feeding from filthy animals to sate the thirst. Now that we were here it was worse than I'd expected. The very smell of the creatures was enough to turn my stomach. I honestly lost my appetite. But I suspected Carlisle wouldn't be pleased if I ate his granddaughter later.

The things I did for this man.

When we returned, they were waiting for us. Carlisle's family, the other coven, even a handful of mongrels they seemed to keep as pets. They all demanded to hear the story. I was a little surprised they didn't know already, but it seemed my Edward had decided it was Carlisle's story to tell.

Part of me wanted to step between them, scold them for pushing him and say he would speak to them when he was ready. But the bigger part of me was still curious. After three weeks I still didn't know the answer to this burning question. What could have killed one of our kind and escaped without leaving a trace? What could have killed Esme without her family intervening?

Carlisle's voice was low and punctuated by grief as he told us. He only knew that it was others of our kind. They had gone to hunt, but he'd been called back to the hospital early. She had stayed, still less able to control her thirst as well as he could. His voice was heavy with disgust as he admitted to leaving her. When she didn't return in a few days, they had gone to search. All they had found was the pile of ashes and two unfamiliar scents, too faint to track.

I looked at Edward, silently asking if he'd picked up on any traces of the killers' thoughts. He shook his head quickly and then dropped it. My telekinetic energies made the air in the room crackle. Carlisle may be a passivist, but Esme was as much my child as his, and I wouldn't see her murder go unpunished.

I felt my energies expanding with my anger, and I left the house before I damaged anyone. I reached the tree line, and the pines bowed around me. I tried to concentrate, but I knew I couldn't until I had done something. I pulled out my phone and hit the speed dial, hoping it would work internationally. I cursed when I was sent to voicemail.

"I need you, Zakhar," I said. I flipped the phone closed and felt my energies receding into me. He would get my message and then Esme would get justice.


End file.
